


Unmarked

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Unmarked

He is a Hawk.

Who is unmarked.

He isn't soulmarked.

He is alone,

It makes him groan and moan,

That there is no one destined for him.

That no one will love him.

He doesn't have a soulmate.

And it is fates mistake.


End file.
